Juliet Valentine
by turtledove237
Summary: She hated her name, and everything it stood for. The girl, the romance, the curse, but he loved it. Juliet is different with a curse like no other, her feet can't touch the ground. And when a mystery like this comes to the Doctor's attention, he just can't let it go. He has to solve it, and they're going to solve it together. 11th Doctor/OC
1. Curse and Promise

_A/N: Okay, so this is my first go at a Doctor Who fan fiction. Please review and let me know if I'm doing okay. This story takes place after Amy and River and the likes but before Clara. I don't think there will be a Clara. It's also going to be a **sort of **song fic, meaning there will be several time where my OC Juliet sings or there is music playing thats purpose it to relate to the story. All the adventures I write I make up myself, so please be judgmental and tell me what you think!_

_On another note, the image for Juliet shall be played out by Jamie Lynn Spears, A.K.A Zoey from Zoey 101_

**Chapter 1**

My name is Juliet Valentine.

I hate my name.

It's such a romantic name, isn't it?

Juliet like the play

Juliet like the books

Juliet like the movies

Juliet like the songs

I hope you find your Romeo

I bet there's a man waiting for you right under your balcony

No. I'm just Juliet.

Juliet with a twist, Juliet with a curse.

I can't touch the ground.

Or reach my shadow.

Or produce that little *click click click* sound you get when you walk with heels. This is why I'm sometimes called the ghost girl. Because you can't hear me coming when I walk

over.

If I were to judge it, I would say you could place 2-3 flat stacked popsicle distance between me

and the earth. This doesn't just apply to when I'm standing or walking though. I also can't reach the object I'm sitting on or the bed I try to sleep in.

It's like there is a thin layer separating me from everything beneath me, and gravity keeps me on it. Sure, I can reach out and feel the Earth under my fingers, but not my feet. I often do touch the ground with my hands if only to remember how it feels, which is what I was currently doing.

My palm collected bits of dirt and a cool feeling as I pressed it to the tiles on the floor while pretending to pick up a ketchup packet. It only lasted a moment before I had to get back up and replace it with a new one on the tray.

I slid the tray with food on it over to the man waiting. "Here you go sir, have a nice day."

He grunted at me, swiped the food away and all but stomped to his table. I resisted the urge to rub my temples. Instead, I turned to face the next customer. If you guessed this is some crappy fast food restaurant, then you were right. I'm at work, working at some dumpy place that I won't bother you with the name of.

He greeted me first with a smile. "Hello there!"

For some reason, this customer made me want to smile, so I did. He had floppy hair and wild green eyes that seemed to hold wisdom beyond his age, (I guessed 25-30) sorrow and loneliness but also a childlike innocence and excitement. I blinked, wondering how one person's eyes could hold so much emotion. He was also clad in a tweed jacket and bowtie.

"Hello." I replied. "I like your bowtie, it's cool."

His smile widened immensely as he straightened it out with his hands.

"Isn't it?"

"It is. Now, is there anything I can get you? I highly doubt that you only came here to talk to me."

"Yes, that's right." He leaned up against the counter towards me as if he was going to tell me a secret and signalled me to do the same. I leaned my ear in until it was practically on his face only for him to whisper...

"You wouldn't happen to have any fish fingers and custard, would you?"

I giggled lightly, then placed my finger on my chin to think about it. I knew that I had fish sticks for lunch which must be the same thing or close enough. As for the custard, it just so happened that my best friend and cousin Carlton, whom I call Carly, had custard in his bag. Normally, he wouldn't but his mom loved to try new recipes and then pack them with his lunch to try. He absolutely hated it. Don't get me wrong, her food is great, he just doesn't like that he's 18 years old and his Mom still packs his lunch. I'm positive he wouldn't mind if I took it.

"Actually, I can get that for you." The man's eyes widened as he didn't believe we would have it in the first place.

If I thought he was happy before, then he was absolutely ecstatic now. He reached into his pocket, reaching for money to pay. I panicked for a moment, realizing this actually wasn't on the menu.

"How much does it cost?"

"$2.50" I made up quickly. He nodded and slapped ten quarters on the counter like a pro. I raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Alright then, I'll bring the food over to you when it's ready."

He thanked me swiftly and began walking to his table. I felt stupid when I suddenly remembered something crucial.

"Er... Sir?"

He turned. "yes?"

"What's your name?"

He smiled. "My name? That is an important question, isn't it? Well then, I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" I tested the name on my tongue and grinned. "Okay 'the Doctor', I'll bring you your food in a minute."

He looked at me slightly disappointed and confused. "Thats it? No other questions about my name then?"

"Nope. If you're saying that your identity is the Doctor, then who am I to question that? I mean, I've gotten all types of people before, claiming their Justin Beiber or Darth Vader. You learn to roll with it."

That one caused him to smile like a kid on Christmas. "Oh I like you. I like you a lot." Then, without another word, he walked away. A blush fought its way to my face for the stranger, but I shrugged it off and dashed to the back to get the food. I quickly shoved the fish sticks in the microwave in the employes room, grabbed the custard from Carly's lunch box, retrieved the now heated fish sticks again and slapped it all down on a tray to bring outside. It took me about three minutes in total. A natural smile on my face, I brought the food outside to the Doctor.

He grinned back at me with delight when he noticed the meal, but his eyebrows soon scrunched with confusion and the smile dropped. Wondering why, I followed his eyes down to me feet.

Oh shit.

I began to walk faster, planning on dropping the plate and sprinting away before he could ask me questions. It started off well enough. I placed the tray down, told him to have a nice day and then turned to go, but his hand clamping down on my wrist prevented me from doing so. I began to curse under my breath, turning yet again to face him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, just a quick question."

"I-I see. What is it then?"

"Would you mind sitting with me for a few moments? It's rather boring to eat alone."

I blinked, confused. "I should really get back to-"

"Oh I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind if you took a ten minute break. In fact I'll ask him." The Doctor scanned the crowd, looking for my boss even though I was sure he had no idea what my boss looked like. Finally, his eyes stopped on a man in a red vest, similar to mine which was ironed to perfection and had several little 'awards' attached, which were really just cheap buttons.

"Well, he looks important. Excuse me?! Hello?! Yes, over here!" He yelled, calling my boss over. His name was Rick, and just like the others, he really didn't like me.

As he walked over, there was a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if your lovely employe here could join me for lunch quickly? It'll only be 10-15 minutes."

Rick's face lit up like a christmas tree, if only because he wouldn't have to deal with me in that time. I spooked him, just like I scared the rest of the workers except Carly. The only reason I hadn't been fired yet was because I was actually a good worker.

"Oh, go right ahead. Take a seat Juliet and take as long as you want! Even a half hour if you need!"

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to spend more time than this guy then necessary. "Oh, I'm sure Ten minutes will be fine."

"How about Twenty?" The Doctor compromised. Rick glared at me for a moment and then his business smile returned.

"Twenty then. Good. See you in twenty!" And then he was gone. I set a quick timer on my phone so I would know when I had to get back to work.

As he left, the Doctor glared at him. "I don't like him. Nope, not at all."

"Why not?" I asked. I wasn't complaining, I didn't like Rick either, though that should be obvious. I just wanted to know _his _reason.

"He's just a dirty, dirty man."

I raised an eyebrow. "He looks pretty clean to me. In fact, he brags about taking two showers every day."

The Doctor scrunched up his nose. "Well, I reckon you would want to in a place like this, but that isn't what I meant. What do you human's say. . . He's shadey?"

"Oh. . .that. He just, you know, doesn't like me. No one does. Not really." I whispered. The man across from me gazed at me sadly, having hardly touched his fish fingers. I looked up at him with a fake smile.

"It's alright! I've got all the people I need! A loving mom and my best friend and cousin Carlton! I call him Carly. And in the words of Doctor Seuss, Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind!"

"What about a father?" He questioned. I could feel my face pale, but something compelled me to tell him. I hadn't ever really talked about this before, because anyone I would talk to already knew.

"He umm- He-" I swallowed a lump in my throat. The Doctor munched on a fish finger while waiting patiently, showing me that he would listen whenever I was ready to talk.

"He was a Marine, but he died in combat."

The Doctor was quiet, sensing that I had more to say.

"I-I just, I don't know how to justify his death. On one hand, it was in vain. He died to protect people, which is great, but people are always going to need protection from each other and that's always going to cause death. He may have saved some people, but how long are they safe? We're human, we fight all the time. If we want people to stop dying, then we have to stop this. . .madness. You know, stop sending people out to kill each other. On the other hand, he died doing something he had a passion for. He was protecting the people around him, like mom and me, and he died doing something for those he loved with no regrets. It's an honorable death. If there's one thing I know for sure though, it's that I'm proud of him, because I don't think I would ever have the courage to do what he did. He's my hero."

A tear made it's way down my face. I wiped it up quickly with a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm being weak."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, crying is just a sign that you're human, and despite what you may think, that's a wonderful, wonderful thing. If I could give you one piece of advice Juliet, it would be to never, ever stop being human."

I allowed myself to grin at his words. He smiled back at me too causing my heart to beat just a bit faster.

"Back to the question before, why do you think people don't like you? _I _like you and I'm just getting to know you!"

"You're the only one who's tried in a long time Doctor. They're all afraid of me."

Coming down to the last of his fish fingers, he grabbed another one, took a bite, swallowed, and then asked me why.

"It's because when I walk, I don't make a sound, not even in heels. Guess I'm just light on my feet, huh?" My heart accelerated in fear, hoping that he wouldn't notice my feet not touching the ground. Most people didn't, but he seemed different.

The Doctor had run out of fish fingers now, but he still moved his hand to the custard automatically. He covered some of his finger with custard, brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

"Oww!" He cried out, and then began to frantically wave the finger around as if that would take the pain away.

I laughed. "I think you ran out of fish fingers."

He glared at me playfully. "Thanks. Theres no way I would have known had you not told me."

"You're welcome."

Just then, the timer went off, informing me that I had better get back to work. I showed it to him with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I've got to get back to work. Thank you for your time Doctor."

He smiled at me again. "Oh please! The pleasure was all mine. So thank you Miss Julietttt-" He trailed off, waiting to hear my last name.

"Valentine. Juliet Valentine." I whispered.

"And a beautiful name it is! Well then, I'm sure I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I replied. I then turned and began to walk away, feeling the Doctors eyes on me the entire time, or more importantly, my feet.

* * *

It was a week later that I saw the Doctor again and surprise surprise,the night before my graduation. Carly and I were ecstatic, graduating from the same class together, because despite all the hell we had gone through, we were finally reaching heaven and doing it together.

I heard a tap on my window. Ignoring it, I groaned and rolled over, telling myself to just go back to sleep.

There was another one. I groaned again, pulling the blanket over my head, not wanting to get up _at all._

Two more preceded the last one within the next five minutes and by then I had had enough. Figuring that it was just some assholes from my school, I got up, put on a sweatshirt, redid the bun in my hair and stomped over to the window.

"What the hell do you think you're- OW!" A medium sized rock hit me in the forehead.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" A familiar voice called.

No. No way.

"D-doctor." I stuttered out.

"The one and only!" And there he was, standing under my windowsill with a hand full of pebbles in his hand that he had been throwing at my window. There was a smile on his face as well as some type of urgency. I could sense it.

"You do realize that there are millions of doctors out there, right?"

He scoffed. "Not on Earth there aren't."

"Obviously." I replied with a shrug. "But there must be _something _else out there in space. I doubt we're the only ones. And if that's true, then they must have doctors."

"I agree." He replied simply. "Anyway, mind if I come up? No? Thanks."

"Wait, what are you-"

I watched in horror as he climbed up onto the top of my shed using the wheelbarrow as a stool, then jumped from the shed roof to the little flat near the edge of my window. Strolling over like he owned the place, he came over to my window, shoed me out of the way, and climbed into my room.

"Nice little room you've got here. Cozy."

"Oi!" I Whisper shouted. "What do you think you're doing? My mom's sleeping in the other room!"

"Right. Have to keep quiet then. Anyway-"

"Doctor, why are you here, and how did you find my house?"

He gave me a look. "I was getting to that."

I cowered back a bit. "Sorry."

"That's alright. _Anyway, _I had been following a large energy trail that led me to the restaurant where you worked, and I later realized that _you_ were the energy source! So, I went to do research and I found nothing! Not a thing! Nothing about floating humans anywhere!"

"Wait, hold on." I stopped him. "You think I'm floating?"

He nodded. "There isn't another explanation."

"Well, think of one, because I can tell you that I am _not _floating. I still jump and run and sit, just not touching the surface. And if I jumped off a roof onto the concrete, I wouldn't make contact with the concrete, but my body will still feel the force and impact as if I had. Bones would break, blood would spill, you know, exactly what you would expect.

"What? But that doesn't, that can't, I've never heard of- Oh great." He seemed slightly annoyed but also excited.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"See, the thing is Juliet, you've just become a mystery to me, and I always love a good mystery." The statement made me blush.

"So, you're going to figure out what this is, and then maybe help me get rid of it?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Yes, I think so. But, there's just one condition."

I could hardly contain my excitement. "Yes, yes what is it?"

"You have to come with me."

I felt all hope go down the drain. My face fell and I shook my head. "I can't. I have graduation tomorrow." I whispered.

The Doctor looked at me blankly. A few seconds went by and then...

And then he began to laugh.

"Pfttt you humans and your time limitations! Oh, oh I forgot you didn't, hahaha!"

"Doctor!" I whispered fiercely, afraid his loud voice would wake up my mother.

"Oh, right! Well, don't worry about time. I've got a spaceship we'll be using, my very own, and she travels through space _and _time. We can be gone for years and come back in minutes."

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop lying, I mean, it is pretty unbelievable, but then again, I am too. So I shut up and nodded.

"Great! Alright, well she's parked outside. You don't really need much, my ship, the TARDIS, she's got all the cloths you'll ever need. Even a toothbrush! Then again, who am I to tell you what to pack? Oh, wait, I'm the Doctor! Grab what's necessary and let's get a move on! I'll be waiting outside."

That being said, he left out the window again to let me pack. My head was spinning from how fast this interaction went. One minute, I was sleeping above my nice, warm bed and the next agreeing to travel through _space_ with a stranger!

I suppose it's not the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I'm tired. Maybe that's why I agreed, I'm tired. Even better, this could be a dream.

I grabbed a bag and tiptoed around my room, still finding all of this unbelievable, and tucked a few things inside. A journal to keep track of everything going on, my favorite gel pens, my favorite sweatshirt given to me by dad, a few photo's of me with my family, my song book and my guitar. Putting it all in a duffle bag, (minus the guitar) I headed over to the window to call the Doctor.

Poking my head out, I looked down to see him waving to me.

"Come on then!" He whisper yelled up. I shook my head.

"How am I supposed to get out? One step out my bedroom door and my mom will know I'm leaving."

I couldn't see his face through the darkness, but I was sure he was grinning in amusement.

"Jump. I'll catch you."

"Are you insane?!" I hissed.

"Come on." He sounded desperate. "If you're coming with me, you're gonna have to start trusting me, and now is as good a time as any! Toss your stuff down and then yourself, I'll catch you."

"Fine." I huffed. First, I tossed down my small duffle bag which he caught with ease and placed at his feet. Next was the guitar, which he also caught easily.

The next part was harder, me.

"And you're sure you'll catch me?" I whispered, eyeing the ground from the little flat part of the roof.

"Yes, yes. I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He answered. I gulped, taking one last look at him. He held out his arms, ready and waiting.

Alright, I can do this. On the count of three.

One...

Two...

Two and a half...

Two and three quarters...

Three!

I jumped, squeezing my eyes shut and muffling a scream as I did so. My arms were outspread a bit and for a moment, it felt like I was flying.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, capturing me and I knew immediately that it was the Doctor. Still feeling like I might slip, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on. He had to spin for a moment to keep us from falling, but soon he was laughing and placing me on the ground like it was no big deal.

"See, I caught you." He stated with pride. I laughed shakily.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks."

"To the TARDIS!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. He had my duffel bag slung over one shoulder and I had my guitar slung over my own. We walked around the side of my house to the front yard.

"Doctor?" I asked aloud.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know that was my window?"

He stopped, spinning to face me with a cheeky grin on his face and shrugged. "I didn't. Lucky guess."

"So you could have woken up my Mom?!"

"Can and did. Thought I was a squirrel. Second time's the charm though. Ah! Here we are!"

We stopped, standing directly in front of a blue police box which read

**POLICE TELEPHONE**

**FREE **

**FOR USE OF **

**PUBLIC**

**ADVICE & ASSISTANCE**

**OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY**

**OFFICER & CARS **

**RESPOND TO ALL CALLS**

**PULL TO OPEN**

"Let me get this straight. This is your ship?"

"Yup!" He confirmed, popping the P.

"And you parked it in my front yard?"

He scoffed. "Do you see any parking spaces?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned dramatically. "Yes! Yes I do! Better yet, I see a driveway! It's literally five feet from this spot, and you had to park on the front lawn! My mother _treasures _the greeness of her grass and you had better hope to God that when we get back we land on the driveway and are able to fix this BEFORE SHE WAKES UP!"

"You know, I've been called a God before." He answered absentmindedly. I massaged my right temple in exasperation.

"Deep breaths, okay. Can we go in now please?"

He nodded. "Of course."

With his left hand (You know, the one _not _holding mine) He pushed the door open.

I gasped, looking around inside. It was huge! In the center was a large console with a bunch of different levers and buttons, a staircase leading down a long hallway, another one leading _under _the console and more! It was incredible.

"Wow." I whispered.

The Doctor glanced at me, clearly excited. "So, any opening remarks, statements, thoughts, anything? Believe me when I say I've heard it all."

"How divine. Look at you, what a beautiful thing you are!" I grinned talking to the ship. I then began running around the console to get a look of everything I could. The Doctor seemed semi-disappointed, but the ship hummed.

"I think she likes you." The Doctor called. I stopped.

"She?"

"The TARDIS. She's alive like you and me. Well, not exactly like us but-"

I ignored him, grinning even wider, finding everything the Doctor would say more and more believable. Cupping my hands to my face, I called out to the TARDIS.

"You are absolutely gorgeous! I've never seen something so brilliant in my life!"

The Doctor grumbled his protest. "You've seen me, haven't you?"

The TARDIS began to shake. I grabbed onto a railing next to me while the Doctor was knocked to the ground. He moaned in pain.

"Stupid thing."

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to exploring. I could almost sense the TARDIS's happiness to have me onboard. Definitely think she likes me.

"Alright!" The Doctor got up, clapping his hands. "You go find a room, the TARDIS has one for everyone, and I'll move her out of the yard. Then, come back here. We have a few things to discuss."

"Okay." That being said, I dashed up the stairs and walked down the hall, feeling a tugging feeling in my head. It was the TARDIS, pulling me to a door. I opened it and gasped.


	2. New and Blue

The room that the TARDIS had created for me was gorgeous. It had light blue walls with a queen sized bed in the middle, a wardrobe, private bathroom, secret balcony that I found was actually _over _the console, a keyboard to practice my songs with, mini stage, and picture frames to hang up stuff from my album in.

On my bed, I found an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked aloud. The ship hummed, encouraging me to open it. I did so and found a phone number inside.

At first, I didn't understand what it was, but it soon dawned on me.

"This is your number, isn't it?"

A moment later, I recieved a text from the same number.

_508-***-****: Yes it is. You're very clever, aren't you? I gave you this number so I could talk to you because I happen to like you. Don't tell the Doctor though, if he got a hold of this he would text me NONSTOP, and that would be annoying. Another thing, you can't call me, only text. _

I typed a message back on my iPhone four.

_Juliet: Okay I won't. What do you want your contact name as?_

_508-***-****: Put it as SEXY ;) _

I laughed loudly and saved the contact as SEXY in my phone. Once I finished shoving my stuff on my bed, I'll unpack later, I walked back out of the room meeting the Doctor in the console while sending a message back to the TARDIS.

_Juliet: Done and done. Any idea what the Doctor wants to talk to me about?_

"Is that your phone?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Here. Gimmie." He snatched my phone and pulled out some weird looking wand with a green light on the end. It made several high pitched noises as he ran it over my phone.

"What are you doing to Charles?!" I cried.

He tossed back my phone.

"I just set it so you can text anyone, anywhere, anytime. You're welcome, and Charles?"

I held the phone protectively to my chest. "Yes Charles. I named my phone, is that a problem?"

The Doctor raised his hands up defensively. "No, not at all. As for the important matters, well, why don't you take a seat first."

Of course, there wasn't actually a chair anywhere near me and I ended up sitting on, well, sitting slightly above the floor with my back leaning against the Console. The Doctor sat in front of me criss-cross style.

"So," I started. "You brought me here because you want to figure out what's going on with this?" I gestured to the space between me and the floor.

"Yes. In all my travels, I've never seen anything like it! Even after trying to figure it out for a week, I couldn't, so I decided to come back to the source."

"Okay, so why do you want to know so bad?"

"A mixture of curiosity and the general fact of wanting to help you. You said people are scared of you, even though there isn't anything to be scared about. I know you don't like that, and I don't either, so I want to help."

I felt myself blush. He actually cared enough to help, even though he just met me. My heart warmed at the thought.

"Where are we supposed to start?"

"Weeelllllll" He drawed out. "Probably should start by asking around and doing some research in my library. It is rather large and I can't get through all that myself. If we find any leads, we'll chase them until we find the truth and how to return you to the ground. Is there anything you can tell me though, anything at all that might help?"

"Well, it started when I was seven. I was going for a hike through the woods with my class, and then I passed out. Not sure what happened next, but when I woke up on the bus heading to the hospital, I wasn't touching the seat."

"Interesting." He trailed off thinking. I waited for a minute, then two and three and five. . .

My phone vibrated. I smiled when I saw it was a message from the TARDIS.

_SEXY: He forgot you were there, didn't he? If I could, I would give him a good clout to the ear right about now. _

I laughed, glad to see that the TARDIS had a good sense of humor. That seemed to snap the Doctor out of his thinking process or whatever he was doing.

Seeing me laughing at my phone, he obviously wanted to know what was going on.

"What're you laughing at? I'm trying to be serious here!"

"N-nothing." I stated, but laughing through it didn't seem to help.

"Come on, let me see!" He begged, reaching out to snatch my phone. I moved it from his grasp just in time and quickly deleted the conversation.

"Oops, seems I deleted it."

He pouted, sitting back down on the floor again. The TARDIS hummed her laughter. I knew that if she could, she would give me a high five.

"So, before we begin researching, do you have any questions?" The Doctor asked.

I had millions of questions, but there was one on the tip my tongue which I spit out quickly.

"You keep refering to me as 'human' as though that's different. Is it? If it is, then what are you? Alien?"

"Oh you clever girl!" He clapped. "I'm a Time Lord, completely different species."

I wanted to ask if there were others, but there was this... look on his face of sorrow when he said Time Lord and I knew then that it was upsetting and he wouldn't want to talk about it. Instead, I settled on a different question.

"But you look human!"

He laughed, but I could also see the appreciation in his eyes towards me for not asking what I was going to. It seemed like asking for other Time Lords was the usual follow up question.

"No, you look timelord. We came first. Plus, I have two hearts. Here, see."

He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the left side of his chest. I ignored the blush that I knew was on my face to focus on his heart beating under my palm. A few moments later, he moved it over the right side of his chest where I felt another heartbeat. My eyes fluttered closed, leaving the steady thump the only thing I could sense in the moment.

And even though I didn't want to, I peeled my hand off his chest about five seconds after. I opened my eyes again to see him smiling gently and nervously at me.

"Incredible." I whispered.

"You know, the fact that you're living with just one heart is incredible to me as well." He whispered in a reply, not wanting to ruin the moment. We were silently staring at each other in a way that felt like bonding. I noticed things about him that I hadn't before, like the little crinkles in the corner of his eyes and I'm sure he noticed things about me as well. It was ruined when my phone vibrated from my sweatshirt pocket.

I pulled it out and opened the message.

_SEXY: Cute little moment there and all, but you really should be getting to that research. I've already picked out some books I think might help. _

My eyes couldn't meet the Doctor's out of pure embarrassment, and I could tell that the TARDIS was enjoying it. Mumbling, I suggested that we start research in the library. The Doctor quickly agreed and lead me back up the stairs and down a few hallways before opening a door that lead us to-

Not the library.

Instead, it was an old ballroom with a large chandelier hanging over the room, with gold painted walls that had many fake windows and a yellow floor. It honestly looked like the ballroom from _Beauty and the Beast._

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed. "This isn't the library!"

"Obviously." I grumbled. He ignored me.

"But this was the library just _yesterday! _I should know, I was here!"

"Doctor?" I started. He finally gave me his attention.

"Yes?"

"You said the TARDIS made me a room right? So then, she can also move rooms, right?"

He nodded again. "Yep, she can."

Then, I began to laugh, and not because I didn't believe what the Doctor had said. No, I full well believed him and I also believed that the TARDIS had _moved _the library because he had called her stupid and then forgotten I was sitting next to him.

"What? What's so funny?" He pouted.

I took out my phone, opening the conversation with SEXY and entering a new message.

_Juliet: You moved the library, didn't you? Doctor get on your bad side?_

About a moment later, I got my answer.

_SEXY: Juliet, he's almost ALWAYS on my badside. He just dug the hole deeper this time. _

Finally coming out of my laughing fit, I turned to address the Doctor. "I think she moved it."

He knew I was talking about the TARDIS, and he looked semi shocked. "What? Why would she do that?"

"You called her stupid."

"Oh, I always call her stupid. Nothing to be offended by."

The floor began to shake.

I face palmed. "Doctor, you really are stupid sometimes."

"Hey!" He yelled offended. Then he understood what I had done there. "Oh, right, sorry."

Seemingly satisfied, the TARDIS opened the door across the hallway where we were able to find the library.

I sucked in a breath looking around the room. I think I'm running out of words to describe how **absolutely fantastic** this ship is! The room had shelf after shelf of different books. In the center, I could see small couch with a cherry wood table in front of it, stacked full of books.

_Juliet: Those the books you picked out? _

A second later, my phone rung.

_SEXY: Yup. Have fun. _

"Okay, lets get to work." The Doctor declared. We walked over and sat down on the couch, and it was only then that I realized I was still in my pj's, consisting of short flannel pj shorts and a gray sweatshirt that I had tied back. Since my shorts were also a bit big at my waist, I had rolled the waistband down showing off some exposed tan skin on my stomach.

I gulped, trying to ignore this fact and took a seat on the couch next to the Doctor. He _must've _ noticed this before, right? He handed me the book on the top of the stack.

"Here we go then, get reading!"

* * *

My eyes were drooping shut, and sentences were blurring together. None of the words were making sense. We had been at it for hours and still, nothing. I did learn some really cool stories though.

_It was said that these people could walk amongst the clouds_

_It was said that these people could walk by clouds_

_Amongst the clouds _

My head slumped on the Doctor's shoulder where I fell asleep.

**Third person's P.O.V**

The Doctor felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned to find the sleeping face of Juliet who had promptly fallen asleep. He could feel the heat rushing to his face which he tried to ignore her and keep reading.

So far, they had found just about nothing of use about floating girls.

Taking the time to look, he could now see the space between her body and the couch. It fascinated him greatly. Becoming sidetracked, he took his pinky finger and slid it between her thigh and the couch, grinning like a schoolboy when he didn't touch either.

He felt his eyes droop, realizing that he was really tired too. Before he slept though (Hadn't done that for quite some time) He wanted to make sure that Juliet was comfortable. She didn't look like it. He slid off his jacket and folded it, making a sort of pillow for her since he wouldn't reach another one and placed it on the armrest. Next came the hard part. The Doctor gently shifted her body so her head landed on the jacket-pillow and her legs rested on his lap (as best they could.) He was surprised that even though he couldn't _feel _her legs per say, he could still feel the weight they would put on him.

He froze when he thought he heard her mumble something, which turned out to be nothing. Juliet hadn't even stirred, which allowed him to sigh in relief. Now he could rest peacefully.

His head fell back against the couch, and with his arms folded neatly over Juliet's legs, the Doctor fell asleep.

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I felt myself waking up, yet I kept my eyes closed. The first thing I realized was that no, I was not in my bed and the second thing was that I was still really comfortable. Something soft supported my head which was propped up at an angle. My legs were propped up as well, resting on top of another surface, which I couldn't tell what.

I felt whatever was under my legs shift and another thing that I hadn't notice remove itself from the top of my leg. An arm? Well, it was warm.

Finally, I opened my eyes to find myself in that incredible library with the Doctor. We were both on the couch, my legs draped over his, and we were also waking up.

"Good, umm, time of day." I yawned sheepishly. I could see his green eyes rest on me with curiosity and amusement.

"Time of day?"

"Uh, what time is it?"

He chuckled and looked at a clock on the opposite wall which I had failed to notice. "On the TARDIS it's around ten in the morning."

"Oh. Wow, okay." I swung my legs off the Doctor so I was in a sitting position next to him and sighed deeply. "Back to the books, huh?"

He smiled mischievously. "Nah, let's take a break. How about an adventure of sorts? You up to it?"

A grin found it's way across my face. Was he kidding? Of course I was!

"Of course! Just let me get ready. I should probably shower and eat and stuff." I listed off. He nodded.

"Go right ahead."

With that, I got up and sprung out of the room to prepare for whatever the doctor had planned.

* * *

I all but pranced down the stairs back to the console room, completely changed and showered. All I needed was a bit of food and I would be ready and willing to go.

I was wearing a jean ruffle dress with a belt just below my chest, brown tights, light brown folded over combat boots (the flaps revealing an assortment of tribal colors and patterns), silver hoop earrings and a silver chain necklace with little loops on the pendant. My hair was left down and natural.

cgi/set?id=86615652

I jumped over the last two steps were I found the doctor fiddling with a bunch of different levers and buttons.

"Hello!" I exclaimed. He turned to me with a smile.

"Hello there. Someone seems excited."

"Of course I am! It's an adventure. Always loved adventures, though the kinds Carly and I got into were more like little explorations in the woods. Found all sorts of animals. Back to what's important, do you have a kitchen? I'm starving!"

He chuckled and pointed to a hallway. "Down there and to the left. Can't miss it."

"Right, thanks!" I called over my shoulder, already halfway there. Like he said, the kitchen was pretty easy to find.

My phone beeped.

_SEXY: Looking for anything in particular? _

"Umm, do you have any eggs? Oh, and cheese and bacon. Yup, that all sounds good."

The fridge to my right opened revealing shelfs stock full of food. It was easy to find the ingredients. Gathering everything I needed, (Including a pan,) I turned the stove on and began to cook.

A few minutes later, I was walking back to the console holding a plate with an omelette in one hand and a fork in the other. I took my first bite just I entered the room.

"Find anything good?" The Doctor called. I whirled to face him, smiling while shoving a piece of my egg in my mouth.

"Yesh!" I replied mid chew. He laughed and told me to finish swallowing, which I did.

"I made an omelette. A deliciously, wonderful omelette. Like, Hall of Fame worthy."

I took another bite with the Doctor watching now. "Can I have a bite."

I scoffed, turning away from him. "No, it's mine. Go make your own."

"But I don't know _how _to make my own!" He protested.

"Well, you've got plenty of time to learn, and I'm sure the TARDIS wouldn't mind helping out."

"Fine." He grumbled, heading into the kitchen. I laughed in satisfaction of my victor and sat on the console, perfectly content for the moment.

Only too late did I realize the shadow behind me or the fork that came swooping down, stealing a generous portion of my meal.

"Hey!"

My head whipped around to face a very satisfied Doctor who was also chewing a bit of _my _ Omelette. His eyes lit up in delight.

"Oh, this is really good!"

"And mine." I added. He waved his fork in the air.

"Minor Detail."

"More like major detail!" I huffed, scooping up another bite. His eyes suddenly became clouded with focus and determination. I followed his line of vision down to the **last **bite of Omelette.

Fast as lightning, he moved his fork down to grab it.

Oh hell no.

I thrust out my own fork, blocking his. He tried again, only to be blocked. I smirked.

"Nice try, but it's mine."

"But you got the whole rest of it!"

"Yeah, because I made it!"

"Well, I'm the captain here, and I say that _I _deserve the last piece."

"Not if I get it first!"

And that is how our epic battle for the Omelette started. I would try to grab it, and he would block me, and then he would try to get it and I would block him. It became a mini sword fight with forks.

"HA!" I shouted in victory as his fork went flying across the room.

In that moment of weakness, he swiped the piece by picking it up with his hand and plopped it in his own mouth. I stared at him, wide eyed. It was like the room froze, a pause button was hit, and everything stopped.

That is, until he started licking his fingers with that stupid boyish smirk on his face. I slammed my fork down on the plate.

"You've gotta be kidding! That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and omelette wars. Now then, ready for that adventure?"

"No." I grumbled, sitting down on the stairs.

He laughed and soon began running around the console, flick switches and pressing down on several different buttons. "You don't mean that! Besides, we're going anyway, so grab onto the railing and GERONIMO!"

He tugged the last lever with an overdramatic pull. The TARDIS began to shake violently. I held in a scream, hugging the railing next to me. The Doctor was laughing like a madman up until we landed on the ground with a thump.

"Is the ride always that rough?" I grumbled, trying to regain my sense of balance.

"If you mean fun then yes, yes it is." The Doctor made his way over to me, grabbing one of my arms to steady me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." His hand moved down my arm, grabbing onto my hand. He seemed unsure if that was okay, so I laced my fingers with his and gave it a quick squeeze. He squeezed my hand back, leading me to the door.

"Would you like to do the honors, Miss Valentine?"

"But of course." I yanked the door open and gasped in surprise.

We were in some sort of ally, and from the opening I could see what looked like a town made of metal. The building were pretty close together, and these creatures littered the streets. Their body structure was humanoid with orange skin that was freckled yellow, yellow eyelids, long fingers and brown hair. Also, there knees were opposite ours. The fashion sense was relatively close to Earth's as well.

The Doctor tugged on my hand. "Come on, let's go explore!"

"Alright." I agreed. He led me out of the alleyway, still hand and hand and down one of the sidewalks. The creatures didn't spare us a second glance. I guess they were used to other species traveling with them. Tourist destination maybe?

The Doctor was enjoying explaining to me all the cool things about the planet, and I was enjoying listening to it. Did you know that these creatures are called flavoclacelta, (avo for short) and have a lifespan of 300-400 years? No, of course you didn't.

The entire time though, I couldn't shake this. . .feeling I had gotten. A bad feeling, but a feeling none the less. It was worrying me, and after an hour of scouting around to make sure, I felt as though my suspicion was confirmed.

"Doctor?" I whispered.

He looked down at me. "Yes Juliet?"

"Where are the children? There have to be children, right?"

He looked thoughtful and then his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Huh, I-I don't know. I'm sure it isn't something to be too concerned about, but we can ask if you like."

"Ask who?"

He scanned the area, stopping at what looked like a large building. Kind of like a really big water tower.

"There! That building looks important. Let's go."

He dragged me over to the building across the street and stopped at the doors. They opened automatically, letting us both in. There was still another door to go through, and surrounding that one were two white scanner things that looked like something you would see in an airport.

"I'll go first." The Doctor declared. The second set of doors opened for him allowing him to stroll through easily. He stopped on a small platform between the two scanners. A flash of red filled the room, and was soon gone.

**"Age detected: Adult. Proceed." **

Next was me. The doors slid open, giving me passageway to step forward on the scanner. The world flashed red for a moment and then disappeared, leaving me slightly disoriented.

**"Age detected: Child. Transporting to the containment cells." **

"Wait, what?" My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. All of a sudden, little metal locks appeared around my ankles, connecting me to the tile beneath me. I struggled to move forward, but couldn't move.

"No no no, that shouldn't be happening. Let her go, she's an adult, you can't do this!" The Doctor yelled at nobody. I hadn't really gotten a look at the room, but then a door to my left opened and creatures in suits came rushing out holding these weird weapons. The doctor was yelling at them I think, but it was hard to here over the green siren flashing brightly on the ceiling and making one hell of a racket.

Nothing happened.

No no no no no no no. Juliet! Don't move. I'm going to get you out of there!"

"It's not like I can move anywa-" I was cut off mid sentence by the tile I was standing on dropping through the floor, taking me with it.

"JULIET!" The Doctor yelled.

I screamed, finding that the tile was gone now and I was freefalling through an empty dark space. Looking up, I could see the small area that I used to be standing on emitting the only light. It was getting smaller and smaller the farther I fell.

It was suddenly covered by something that looked like a head. The Doctor.

"JULIET!" He yelled again.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed in fear. I couldn't move, only fall. Soon, the small light disappeared and I was left in nothing but darkness.


	3. Fear and Imagination

I woke up again, and yet I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. Better check how the rest of me is. I wiggled random body parts to make sure they were there. Ten fingers, Ten toes, two arms, two two hands, nose, mouth, everything was there. Finally, I opened my eyes.

Standing around me were a bunch of those Avo creatures, but these ones were smaller. It took me amount to realize that these were the children, all crowded around me and frightened.

"Hello." I greeted.

They jumped back a bit, some being more protective of others. I'd say siblings. I sat up so I could face them and placed out a hand gently.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm a child too, see."

A young Alien girl stepped forward, the others cowering back in fear. She seemed to be among the youngest. Gently, she placed her little orange hand on top of mine and looked at me. At first, I didn't move, just looked at her. Then, I smiled. She giggled and smiled back at me.

"Hello." She greeted. She reached for my other hand which I gave her and pulled me up off the ground.

She was strong for a little girl, on Earth standards anyway. She had no trouble pulling me up yet she only came up to a little above my belly button.

Behind her, I inspected the landscape. It looked like we were trapped in a large forest. Tree's grew up taller to the point where I couldn't see the top, and the ground was full of woodchips.

"Well then, where are we?" I wondered. A boy stepped forward, a bit older then the girl. I'd say thirteen to fourteen in Earth years.

"We are in the cell, waiting to be freed."

"And when do you get freed?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"When we're adults."

Bingo.

"Umm, how old do you have to be to be adults here?"

"Forty." He answered. "I'm twenty-eight."

My face visibly paled. I was seventeen right now, which meant that unless the Doctor did something, I would be trapped down here for another twenty-three years.

"O-okay. So, what do you guys do down here, for fun I mean?"

"I like counting." One girl called.

"I clean up a bit." Another yelled.

"Practice working and building." A boy called. I frowned, sure, some of that was kind of fun, but not _all _the time.

"How about your imaginations? Do you ever play games with those?"

"What kind of games would we play?" A girl asked. I grinned. Sure, I probably should have been looking for the Doctor, but he was an adult and a clever time lord. I'm sure he would be fine until I finished helping these kids. Everyone deserved a little fun in their life, right?

"Oh, I'm glad you asked that. Okay, let's see. We're going to create. . . an adventure. I wonderfully fun adventure. First things first, where are we? It's gotta be somewhere dangerous. Any takers?"

A young boy raised his hand. (He looked young, but I bet he was older than me.)

"Yes?"

"A marsh." He chirped. I tapped my chin with my finger and snapped.

"Perfect. Next, what's so dangerous about the marsh."

A girl raised her hand. "Why?"

"It's full of quicksand!"

"Yikes! Scary, that's good. Scary is good right now. What's the objective?"

"We have to get the queens crown back!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Good, where's the crown."

"On the head of a large purple dragon!" A boy decided.

"Purple dragon?" I questioned.

"With red polka dots!"

"And a thousand teeth!"

"That lives in a cave!"

"And can only be beaten by chopping off it's left big toe!"

"Ands den the dwagon will be a nwice pwince again!"

"Alright that's enough!" I yelled. They all quieted down.

"Give me rows of seven, come on now. We have to prepare."

The children cheered, creating the rows. I counted five, which was good, though there had to be more than thirty-five children. I turned to an older looking boy and whispered "Where are all the other kids?"

"In a different cell." He answered. "I only have two more years to go, and then I'm gonna get everyone out of here."

"Good man." I mused. "What's your name."

"I believe in your language, it translates to Celty."

"Celty, huh? Well then Celty, how would you like to lead this expedition with me?"

He grinned. "It would be my honor miss. . ."

"Juliet. Juliet Valentine."

We shook hands and turned to face the children.

"First of all, thank you for volunteering for this mission." I began. "Today, we have been given the task of finding the queens crown and returning it to her majesty before sundown in three days times. It's going to be dangerous. We'll have to go to the sinking swamp, a swamp filled with quicksand. Tread carefully and don't touch it and you should be fine. When we reach the dragon's cave, we'll storm in together and cut off his big toe, that's how we release all his anger so he becomes nice again and gives us the crown. You'll have to be careful though, he has little purple minions with long claws and wings that'll try to stop us and report to him what's happening. If we work together, then I know we can get the crown."

All the children cheered.

"We'll be splitting into groups of 5. Your row is your group as well as your friend. I'll be leading a group, Celty will lead a group, and then I'll pick the other group leaders. We'll meet at the. . ."

"Lake." Celty whispered. "Everyone knows the lake."

"The lake! Once we've regrouped, it's off to fight the dragon! Are you ready."

A chorus of yes's filled the room.

With Celty's help, we split the groups up and decided on the leaders. His group would go first, and mine last. It would take about an hour to reach the lake. guess this cell is a lot bigger than I thought.

"Thank you. I don't think the kids have been this excited in a long time." Celty thanked me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You're welcome, and good luck." He nodded, and led his troops out.

Every two minutes, another group left, and soon it was my groups turn to go. The little girl who had greeted me was just one of the seven kids.

"Let's move out!" I yelled. The children cheered, and off we went.

The first few minutes were relatively quiet, and I knew then they weren't sure what should go down next. I explained to the other leaders about how they would have to pretend they were fighting monsters and falling in quicksand to show the kids what they should do. Soon, they would catch on.

I started.

"Oh no!" I yelled, jumping down into a small ditch. My waist up was still above the ground. "I'm sinking into the quicksand. Quick, you've got to pull me out!"

Extremely slowly, I began to crouch down to give off the impression I was sinking. I reached out my hands towards the kids so they could grab on.

"Hold on, we've got you!" One boy yelled with a giggle, He grabbed one of my arms and then another boy grabbed the other and they began to pull. In no time at all I was kneeling in front of them, panting and laughing.

"Thanks you guys. I'm fine now, so let's keep going. To the lake!" I yelled.

"To the lake!" They cheered.

* * *

Up on the surface, the Doctor found himself in a shouting match with a council of Avo.

After Juliet had disappeared, he immediately went to the receptionist desk of the building and demanded to know what had happened to his companion. The woman explained that Juliet was a child and therefore had to be kept with the other children until she was old enough to become a part of the society.

The Doctor had of course protested but was told to go to the town hall and bring it up with the council.

He marched into the building and _demanded_ that they tell him where the children were being held so he could get Juliet back, but a worker told him that he had to talk to the council about it and he would have to make an appointment. The next available one was in two years.

Of course he wasn't going to wait two years, so he flashed his psychic paper showing his status as a council member and was allowed inside where he was now arguing about the captivity of the children.

"You can't just lock them up like that! Children are the future of society!" He exclaimed.

One of the members shook their large orange head. "The children have only caused problems. This way, both adults and children are safer."

"Physically maybe, but what about their minds! It's a childs imagination that formed ideas which can become reality!"

"Imagination is not needed here. Everything is in order."

"But nothing will ever move forward from this point! You won't evolve and you won't adapt! For your future and there's, let those children out!"

"Even if we did so Doctor," An elderly woman began, "Where would they go? We no longer know who their parents are, and the people may not accept them back."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "If I can convince the people to accept the children again, will you let them go?"

"Fine." A man agreed. "But only if the citizens agreed. You get 3/4 of the population to sign a petition, and the kids can come back."

The Doctor smiled. "Believe me, they will."

_Don't worry Juliet. I'm coming for you soon, I just hope your safe._

* * *

"We're under attack!" I screamed. My team and I whirled around, facing all the imaginary creatures sent by the dragon to attack us.

"What should we do?" One Avo boy asked.

"Fight. We've got to keep going, the others are expecting us at the lake."

"But what do we fight with?"

I pulled I pretend sword out of my belt loop and raised it in the air. "With your swords of course!"

Everyone grinned and mimicked me, pulling out their swords.

"Ready?"

"READY!"

"Charge!"

We let out a battle cry and charged forward. One of the creatures lunged at me. I sidestepped out of the way, avoiding it's claws.

"No you don't"

It came at me again, aiming for my face. I ducked down and thrust the sword up, stabbing it in the stomach. He screamed in pain as I turned and flicked my sword, causing it to fly off and smack into a tree.

Another one came at me. I twirled out of the way, slicing one of it's wings off in the process. It screeched, falling to the ground.

"Later sucker!"

With I powerful kick, I sent it flying into the woods.

One of the children cried out in mock pain. "It scratched me! I can't move my leg!"

"There's too many!" Another kid yelled. I gritted my teeth.

"Keep on fighting! We can do this."

We continued to fight, but the kids were growing exhausted. I sliced another one, causing it to fall to the ground. Another wave surged forward.

"FIRE!" A familiar voice screamed.

Each of my kids turned to find another division firing (pretend) Arrows at the creatures and knocking them all to the ground. In the lead was Celty.

"Celty!" I yelled. He grinned at me and winked.

Soon, all the creatures we gone. We regrouped and decided to merge our two divisions into one.

"Onwards?" I asked.

"Onward." Celty agreed. We started walking, but stopped when one of the kids yelled "Look! One of them is getting away! He's gonna tell the dragon we're here!"

"Good." I smirked, cracking my knuckles. "Let him know we're coming and prepare for his defeat."

* * *

In the park, all the Avo adults in the town were gathered. More Avo then the Doctor originally thought wanted the kids back, which was good, but the ones who didn't seemed like they would rather die than let the children back into their lives.

The town was split in half, adults yelling at one another to defend their reasoning.

"LISTEN TO ME!" The Doctor shouted. All heads turned to him.

"Thank you. Okay then." He cleared his throat. "You're all gathered here to discuss the idea of welcoming the children back into the community."

"YES!" The left side shouted.

"NO" The right side countered.

The Doctor could feel his anger rising. He didn't have time to deal with these people and their petty arguments, he _had _to get Juliet back. Before he could do that though, he needed the children to be released.

"LISTEN!" He shouted again. The park became quiet.

"I know that some of you don't think the children belong here, but I think they do. Do you know what children are? They're your future. They're the ones who decide what happens next. They can make this society great or they can burn it to the ground, and they're influenced by _you._ What good can come from locking them up, and hiding them from their home and future? I'm telling you, if you let those kids come back as adults, they won't have any idea what to do but if you let them back as children, you can help guide them towards a better future. They bring a certain spark to a planet that you can never bring. They bring innocents, imagination and love. A love so great, it can move mountains."

There were whispers among the Avo, and slowly, people on the right began moving to the left. The Doctor smiled. Maybe he could pull this off after all.

"Everyone who agrees to have the children back, please sign here!"

* * *

"We should be at the lake in about twenty minutes." Celty informed me as we walked. I nodded.

"That's good."

"Juliet?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I walked.

"Thank you. Really. Every day in this place has been the same. It's always constant practice for whatever we find up there when we can join society, even though we don't know what it's like. The kids became dependent on that future, but you're showing them here that they still have a lot to live in the present. A lot to enjoy as a kid."

I blushed and waved a hand of dismissal. "I'm not doing that much, this was all their idea. All I did was get those brilliant brains turning."

"With a brilliant brain of your own." He complimented.

"Thank you."

* * *

"There!" The Doctor exclaimed, slapping down a piece of paper in front of the council. "I got ¾ of the population to sign! Now you've got to let the children go!"

One of the elders grabbed the paper and scanned through in amazement at all the signatures written down.

"Tell me Doctor, how did you get all of these people to sign?"

He smirked. "It was easy really. I just showed them what they were missing."

The elderly woman from before raised her voice to speak. "As you have seen, he has gathered the required votes and the children are free to be released."

'Hold on!" A council man protested. "Won't the children be confused when they see us and tell them their being set free? They'll obviously be scared and I'm not sure they'll believe us."

"I'll go talk to them." The Doctor decided. "Lead me to the cells and I'll tell them about what's going on."

The council quickly agreed and had an escort lead the Doctor down to the cells.

"So, umm, how many cells are there?" The Doctor asked his escort.

"Ten sir."

He inwardly groaned. This was going to take a lot longer than he hoped.

Still, he was so close to getting Juliet back that it was all worth it, and he _would _get her back, no matter what.

* * *

Initially, it had been a shock to see what the holding cells looked like for the children. It was a large room, empty except for a large pillar in the middle with all kinds of machinery hooked up to it, and hooked up to the machinery were chairs to hold the children. I helmet covered their head which kept them in a comatose like state.

It had been explained to the Doctor that the helmets sent out signals to the brain which then connected the mind to the machine. From their, the machine could select an _imaginary _place to send the children too. The machine sent them all to the same place they could interact with each other, and the simulation created for them would teach them basic survival skills. As far as the Doctor was concerned, they were abandoning children in a hostile environment to survive on their own until they were old enough to be accepted into society.

That's also were Juliet was now. Abandoned and alone, trapped in her own mind with the other children.

To say that he was exhausted both physically and mentally would be an understatement. He was drained, constantly being hooked up to a machine, talking to scared children, convincing them everything would be alright and then getting released only to go to the next cell.

This was the last one.

An Avo stood on either side of him, guiding him through the underground prison. They approached the tenth and last door which swung open automatically.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for something that he had to find.

And there she was, Juliet, sitting in one of the chairs with a helmet over her head. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, last cell, let's go."

For the final time, he sat down in an empty chair, placed the helmet on his head, closed his eyes and then let his mind become connected to the Machine.

* * *

Our group was the last to make it to the lake. The kids began to cheer when we approached. Some of them even ran over and hugged me.

"So, is everyone ready to face the dragon?" I asked. A loud roar of approval filled the area.

"There!" On girl squeaked.

I turned to see a figure walking towards us in the distance. My eyes widened. That didn't make sense. Celty had told me that everyone in the cell was gathered with us when we devised the plan.

Was that a new child then.

No, this figure was to tall. I squinted, trying to get a closer look.

A huge grin broke out on my face. He came.

"Should we attack?" A boy asked me.

"We can't. Look! He's sending an entire army!" I shouted back.

"What do we do?"

"Alright, listen up." In a matter of seconds, I had drawn up a quick battle plan, which involved me taking on the 'dragon.'

I finished by shouting charge.

* * *

The doctors eyes widened at the sound of children rushing forward with a battle cry. They were swinging their arms around like crazy, ducking, pretending to fire arrows and fight with swords, helping each other out.

They were using their imaginations.

All the other groups had cowered from him in fear, their eyes held no life in them, but this group looked like the very definition of life.

And in the middle of them all, charging towards him with a smile on her face was Juliet.

Before he could even call out to her, she was there, launching her arms around his neck in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her waist, securing her against him as he spun around in happiness.

"Juliet." He mumbled into her hair. They finally stopped spinning and he set her back down on the ground, still holding her a little less then an arms length away.

"Are you okay?"

His green eyes swept over every inch of her face, trying to find any injuries or signs of pain.

She felt her heart beating just a little bit faster and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Umm, let me pretend to cut off your big toe?"

The Doctor began to laugh. "Go right ahead."

She stepped back, pretending to raise her sword, then stopped. "Wait it can't be this easy. You have to fight back, here's a sword."

Juliet pretended to grab a sword and toss it to him, which he fumbled to catch.

"Just like the fork fight earlier?" She asked.

"Just like earlier. And of course, I'll win." He smirked. Juliet scoffed.

"We both know I'm just going to win _again. _I doubt that once you lose your weapon, your fingers are going to be able to beat my sword."

And that's how it started. The two of them were spinning in circles, running, jumping, dodging and slicing through the air. Of course they both knew that Juliet was supposed to be the winner, but that didn't stop either of them from giving it their all.

Around them, the kids were finishing up their fights one by one and their attention was drawn to the two fighters right at the side of the lake.

Juliet would stab forward, and he would spin out of the way. He would lash out for her neck shouting 'off with her head!' and she would duck. To some, it would look like two adults with mental problems trying to kill each other. To the kids, this was life or death, excitement, _fun, _and something they hadn't realized they were longing for until they had it.

"Whoa!" The Doctor exclaimed. He over dramatically flung his arm back in a gesture that mimicked the loss of a sword.

The children cheered.

"Thank you" Juliet whispered.

The Doctor grinned back. "Any time."

With that, she raised her arms up and slashed down. The Doctor howled in pain as he lost his big toe. The children laughed when he began to jump around clutching his foot.

"Ow ow oww! You didn't have to slice it off so bloody hard!"

Juliet was giggling along with the children. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so _bloody _dramatic then.

A little girl from the crowed voiced her thoughts. "Now that you chopped owf his bwig twoe, he can be a pwince again! And the pwincess always has to kiss the pwince, right?"

Their was a roar of agreement.

"Umm, we don't have a princess, so, no kiss." Juliet laughed.

Celty smirked.

"I don't know, _princess _Juliet."

Both Juliet and the Doctors faces went red.

"I umm, I, hold on, I came here for a reason." The Doctor mumbled. Then, as if he totally forgot about the whole kissing thing, his face lit up with excitement.

"That's right! I came here to tell you something very important."

The kids and Juliet waited for him to continue. He didn't though, in fact he did just about every other thing he could think of. He checked his nails, straightened his jacket, fixed his bow tie, blinked.

Finally, he spoke. "Your free!"

* * *

It was a breath of fresh air when Juliet and the Doctor finally made it back to the TARDIS. Juliet was hardly on her feet and it was a struggle to keep her eyes open.

"I think it's time for bed." The Doctor laughed. She shook her head.

"No. I'm good to *yawn* go somewhere else. You pick."

"Alright. I pick bed. Now go, shoe. I promise when you wake up we can go somewhere else. Besides, I have research to do. I did promise to help figure out the floating thing after all."

That's right. In the excitement of the day, Juliet had totally forgotten about her curse. It was. . . nice. She felt almost normal for once. Probably as normal as you could feel on an alien planet.

"Fine."

Juliet wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, got on her tip toes, and placed a small but sweet kiss on his cheek.

"There you go, kiss from a princess, now we can sleep in peace. Goodnight."

He chuckled with a blush on his face and hugged her back quickly. "Goodnight."

She pulled away first and with one last smile headed up to her room. The Doctor watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore.

One thing was for sure, the butterflies in his stomach and blush on his face definitely would _not _let the prince sleep peacefully.


	4. Clubs and Captains

"Back to research then?" I asked coming down the stairs. Today, I was wearing gray floral skinny jeans, a white flowing tank top, jean vest with a gold studded collar, black sneaker wedges with gold studs, golden bangles and a golden key necklace with a pink rose attached to the key.

The Doctor didn't turn from whatever he was tinkering with under the console.

"Yup. I think I might have a lead. We have a planet to visit!"

"Really?!" I exclaimed happily.

The Doctor popped back up into the console room. "Really. So, let's get going!"

* * *

_FOUR HOURS LATER_

My fingers massaged my temples as I slumped down in a chair, now back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor had taken us to a planet where the species used their mental abilities to move objects and he thought that maybe, like them, I had unlocked more brainpower then the norm and that energy was used into keeping me off the ground.

Wether or not that's true, we have no idea.

It had started out well, we went to the planet and then to a museum to ask about the peoples telekinetic history.

We got more then that. They gave us a _three hour lecture _on the planets entire history, starting with when it formed two billion years ago.

The guy talking to us, (I think it was a guy) had a boring narrator voice. Not like Morgan Freeman or anything, no, this guy was that dull science narrator that somehow finds plant reproduction narrator worthy, and non of the good narrators would do it so he did.

Finally, the Doctor got us out of their by claiming he felt sick and stating it was important that we left. Something about having an infectious disease that could kill off 1/2 the population. Trust me when I say they made sure we got out of their fast.

Currently, the Doctor was somewhere in the TARDIS fixing things that weren't broken.

He had told me that I should rest, but I wasn't tired or hungry, just bored. Boredom led to humming which led to singing after the first verse.

_LA told me, "You'll be a pop star, _

_All you have to change is everything you are." _

_Tired of being compared, to damn _**_Britney Spears_**(No pun intended)

_She's so pretty, that just ain't me _

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin,_

_A day in the life of someone else? _

_Cuz I'm a hazard to myself _

_Don't let me get me _

_I'm my own worst enemy _

_Its bad when you annoy yourself _

_So irritating _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more _

_I wanna be somebody else~_

_Don't let me get me _

_I'm my own worst enemy _

_Its bad when you annoy yourself _

_So irritating _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more _

_I wanna be somebody else _

"You know-" A voice started from behind me. My head whipped around to find the Doctor standing a few feet away and coming closer.

"I like you for who you are, you don't have to be anybody else."

A lump found it's way into my throat. I'm not sure which was more embarrassing. Him hearing me sing or him finding out about my feelings towards myself, because we both knew that I only sang songs that meant something to me.

"In fact, if you weren't you, then I wouldn't have invited you along."

I gulped. "W-well yeah, because I'm all floaty right?" To prove my point, I did a lap around the console and then sat back down in my seat, never having made a sound.

He shook his head with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yes- well, you see, that might just be a small part of the reason."

"I thought that was the whole reason."

"No. Probably twenty-five percent, give or take a few percent. Definitely a nice bonus and deal breaker."

Twenty-five percent, what?

Apparently, that was said out loud.

"Well, it's a big TARDIS, and I was the only passenger. It got kind of. . . lonely."

I could feel a wave of empathy wash over me. Loneliness was no stranger, quite easy to identify really. Carly couldn't always be there for me, and when he wasn't, I felt pretty lonely.

So why wasn't I lonely now? Carly wasn't with me.

But the Doctor was.

Is this the same way that he was feeling? Did he no longer feel that loneliness anymore since I was with him?

"And out of all the people in the universe, you chose me?"

He smiled. "I'm pretty old, it can be expected that I've had other companions, but as to why I chose you this time around. . . I'm not sure. Your different, and you didn't question me. You trusted me when we had just met, and from what I've seen so far, your smart with one of the greatest imaginations that I've _ever _encountered.

I blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say my imagination is _that _grand."

"I'm sure those children would disagree."

"Maybe," I chuckled lightly, "but my imagination is probably the only one that they have ever encountered. It's not like they were shown imagination."

The Doctor glared. "I beg to differ, kids are _born _with imagination. Everyone has it."

"Yes, but they have to be made aware of its existence. Why do you think we have all those crazy cartoons on Tv back home and why do you think people actually watch them? Why do you think its encouraged to read children stories of princes and princesses at such a young age? If they weren't told about mythological ideas like princesses that sang and rode ponies all day, then they would never have imagined them. It's the people in your life and the things that your exposed to that shape your imagination, not instinct."

The TARDIS was quiet for a moment, that is, until my phone beep.

I pulled it out to find one new message from the TARDIS.

_SEXY: Well, that was deep. _

"Tell me then," The Doctor had moved closer to me when I wasn't looking, and now there was hardly a foot between us. I gulped.

"Where did your big, beautiful imagination come from?"

My face began to heat up even more, probably resembling a tomato, and I could only pray the Doctor didn't notice.

"W-well, I would have to thank Carly and my dad for that. When I was little, my dad would tuck me into bed and tell me stories. They would be grand tales and adventures, some on Earth and some not, and he always let me finish the story, because he wanted me to learn that no matter what happens in the end, it should happen that way because that's what _you _want to happen. I helped get the children going with their stories, and now however it ends is going to be there decision, just like whatever happens to me is mine.

Going along with that, as I grew up, Carly and I started playing games. Games that the other children thought were insane. Sometimes, we would have adventures in the woods and other times we would sit at home playing a card or board game that we invented. My dad nurtured my imagination until it could take care of itself the way it has."

I thought him murmur something along the lines of "Thank you", but I'm not so sure.

"Well then," I said, jumping up from my place, "I think I'm going to go take a quick nap. Call me if you need anything besides food, I don't feel like cooking right now."

That being said, I was rushing down the TARDIS halls with a red face and prayer asking that the Doctor hadn't seen how much of an affect he had on me. That would just be... really embarrassing.

The rest was a blur, nothing registering in my mind until I felt the soft blankets and pillows on my bed, falling asleep right on top of them.

* * *

"YES!" A voice exclaimed, waking me up. I jumped up and off the bed quickly, adrenaline rushing through my body as I ran down the hallway silently.

Once in the console room, I was greeted by the sight of the Doctor with a big smile on his face and rushing around, checking all the different monitors. With the discovery that nothing life threatening was going on, my adrenaline wore off leaving drowsiness in its wake.

"What's got you all excited?" I mumbled. He turned to look at me, excitement in his eyes.

"It's a thing! A thing on the screen! Oh, it's brilliant! A gift!"

"A gift? From who?"

"Not who, what. A gift from the universe!"

"For. . ."

"All the boredom we were just put through. You see Juliet, the universe is about balance. Since we just went through something _dreadfully _boring, we now get to do something _astoundingly _exciting!"

"Okkaayyyy" I drawled out. "What's the exciting part?"

"It's the thing!"

I giggled. "_Well then, _What's the thing?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But we're about to find out. I've already traced it back to the year 2020 on earth. Some place in london. What'd you say, wanna check it out?"

"Why do I get the feeling that we would be going to check it out even if I said no."

I knew that we would, because the Doctor was already running around the TARDIS, flicking switches, pressing buttons, rotating gears and the likes.

"Because we would. Here we go!"

The whole place began to shake when he pulled the last lever. My hands flew the railing next to me where I held on for deer life. At one point my knee's even buckled, sending me sprawling to the ground.

Once the shaking stopped and the hum of the TARIDS landing quieted down, the Doctor and I were up and rushing around again.

I made a mad dash to the door, hoping to get there first, which I did successfully.

When I opened it, I found myself face to face with a dark hallway. So, pretty much nothing.

At the end of the hallway, I could just make out a light peaking softly from under a door. The walls vibrated from a loud noise, which must have been music.

"I'm going to look." I mumbled quickly.

My feet carried me fast to the end of the hall, my heart hammering in my ears. What if this was some sort of. . .I don't know, drug dealership? Or a torture chamber where the music was playing loudly so you couldn't hear the screams of a dying little girl or-

_Calm down, and open the god damn door. _

My fingers wrapped around the cool metal handle, and with another deep breath of mental preparation, I opened the door.

Different colored lights flashed around the room. Stereos were hooked up to almost every wall, all blasting out the same tune. (Which just so happened to be Die Young by Ke$ha) Against the right wall was a large bar lined with different types of alcoholic drinks, and in the center of it all was a huge crowed of dancing, sweaty people.

I closed the door again and let out a laugh. Oh god this was rich! The Doctor landed us in the back of a club!

I swung the TARDIS door back open in delight only to find that the Doctor hadn't followed me out into the hallway, rather he had chosen to watch from the monitors.

"Okay, so I did a more specific trace for the signal and it is definitely in that large room that you looked into, though I'm not sure what exactly _is _in there. I couldn't see. So... what's in there?"

I couldn't help but let out another giggle.

"Don't worry about it, nothing dangerous. I can go and get a better look if you want, and you can watch from the monitors the entire time. I'm just gonna have to put on a quick disguise. That alright?" My eyes widened as I pouted, begging him to let me do this.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, just be careful Okay?"

"Yup! I'm just going to change real quick, be back in a sec!"

* * *

"Okay Sexy, what do you think?" I asked, twirling around even though I knew she already had a 360 view of me. My phone beeped.

_SEXY: You look, well, sexy! ;) _

"Thanks ol' girl. Let's just hope the Doctor doesn't get to upset.

I was wearing a black crop top with thick straps and a zipper going up the center or my chest, high waist black short shorts, black lace boots with heels, an assortment of bracelets and black hoop earrings. My hair fell down my shoulders in loose, sandy curls and I had down a smokey eye for my makeup, adding lip gloss and blush to finish off the look.

Here goes nothing.

"Doctor, I'm ready, I'm going out now!"

He had his back turned to me as he opened and slammed different compartments in the TARDIS, looking for something. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Okay then, be back-"

"Found it!" He exclaimed. He turned on his heels, holding a little earpiece in his hand and froze, taking in the way I looked.

I gulped.

He didn't move for an entire two minutes, just staring at me. It felt like the longest two minutes of my life.

"No." He said simply.

"No what?"

"Just, no."

I looked down at myself. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?" A small laughed played off my lips, my way of trying to ignore the lump in my throat and the small pain I felt in my heart. Did I really look that bad?

"No! Well, yes, I mean, erg!" He ran a frustrated hand through his air, looking desperately lost, then came over to stand in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You look great, and that's the problem." He blushed and coughed. "Where are we that you have to dress up like that?"

"A club." I answered easily. His eyes bulged, the hands on my shoulders turned me around and he began pushing me back towards the wardrobe.

"Nope, nuh uh, not happening, I take it back. You're not going under cover in there, I'll go, and you can just wait here, away from all those yucky humans. Good?"

"No, not good." I replied, digging my feet in the ground to stop our march. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, it won't even take you thirty seconds to get in the main room and come get me if you have to, and you'll be watching me on the monitor the entire time. Just let me do this, please?"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" He whispered. His resolve was braking. I smiled.

"Fun, and to prove to myself that I can do this. Please Doctor?"

He swallowed thickly. "Alright."

"Yes!" I turned in his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and placed an excited kiss on his cheek. Then, without looking back, I rushed out of the TARDIS.

"Oi, hold on a sec. Put this in your ear!" He tossed me the small device he had been looking for.

Quickly, I placed it in my ear and rushed out the door.

At the end of the hallway, I opened the other door and slipped inside the main room of the club.

"No drinking." The Doctor told me through the earpiece. I rolled my eyes.

"No kidding?"

"No kidding." He stated again.

"Rriiigggghhhhhttttttt."

"Anyway, when you find the signal, the earpiece will beep repeatedly."

"Okay, I'm going to go and mingle." I teased him, silently stalking over to the Dance floor. Thankfully there was a lot of people and the music was really loud, so nobody noticed my _condition._

"Can't you just sit off to the side?"

"Nope! This is more fun!"

I hand grabbed my wrist. Alarmed, I whipped around to find a girl who looked about a year or two older then me smiling. She had bleached blonde hair which was clipped back into a simple half ponytail and wore a form fitting silver dress. Dancing with her were two other girls, both with brown hair. One wore a pink dress with a sweetheart neckline that was jewel incrusted, and the other one wore an off the shoulder purple crop top and leather skinny jeans. They all smiled at me.

"You seem kind of lost, so we were wondering if you wanted to dance with us?" The blonde asked. I smiled.

"Are you sure that's alright?" The question was more for the Doctor than them.

"Whatever." The Doctor mumbled. I swear I could _see _the pout on his face all the way back in the TARDIS.

"Of course! Come on, it's fun! I'm Angie by the way, and this is Christy and Sarah."

"Hi!" They greeted. Angie pulled me towards them more, spinning me around. I laughed as I landed next to Sarah who bumped hips with me with a wink.

Dancing with them was a lot more fun that I thought it would be. I learned a lot about them, such as they came from America but were gong to the local collage here.

"So what about you, where are you attending school?" Christy asked. I grinned.

"_Wellll, _I decided to do some traveling **before** going off to school. You know, see the sights, explore, that kind of thing."

For once, the Doctor was silent. He had been making comments in my ear the entire time, and now he was just silent. I was about to try and discreetly ask him about it when the earpiece started beeping.

I stopped dancing.

"Umm, excuse me for just a moment."

The girls nodded allowing me to slip away and walk through the crowed. The beeping got louder and louder until

_beeeeeeppppppppp_

"Jewels!" I voice exclaimed. Arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around before setting me back on the dance floor again. I turned, face to face with a man whom I had never seen before. He had brown hair and brown eyes, a large grin spreading over his face. Definitely one of the hottest guys I've ever seen.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. "Do I know you?"

The Doctor growled into my earpiece, which I ignored.

The man looked confused for a moment, but his expression soon changed to one of excitement.

"OH MY GOD! This is the first time you're meeting me, isn't it!" He turned, running a hand through his hair and laughing. "Wow. You would never tell me how we met before, but this is just so, I mean, we meet in a club! Fantastic!"

"Sorry, what-"

"Hold on, are you even old enough to be here? Have you even graduated yet?"

"Umm-"

"But where are my manners! I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Just call me Jack. And I've already met you, little miss Juliet. Is the Doctor here?"

"Jack-"

"Of course he is! He did track the signal I left after all. I know you can here me. Just like the good ol' days, huh Doc?"

"I'm right here." My head swiveled to the left, where I found the Doctor right next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, looking slightly irritated.

Jack grinned even wider. "Of course you are! I knew you would be. Really though, sending Juliet out here to do recon in a _club_ where all these dirty men could get to her? Where's the sense of responsibility?!"

"I tried to stop her, but she, she used _that _look!" He seemed slightly flustered.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Oh, _that _look."

"Wait, what look?" I questioned, confused.

"You know, the one were your all like" At the same time, the Doctor and Jack tried to make puppy dog faces. The Doctors made him look more childish and cuter then usual and Jack's somehow looked slightly sexual.

"Ohhh. You mean this?"

I looked at them both, (Craining my neck mind you) and executed the _perfect_ puppy dog pout. Both turned away in embarrassment.

"Right." The Doctor coughed. "We should probably get out of here. Come on, the TARDIS is this way."

Arm still wrapped around my shoulder, he guided me and Jack back out of the main club room and into the hallway.

"Aww, I was having fun though." I sighed.

"Agreed." Jack said. "And we didn't even get to dance together." He winked.

The Doctor's grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"Well, we can go to a _normal _dance place or whatever whenever you two feel like it. Preferably a place _without_ alcohol."

The TARDIS door swung open, letting us all inside.

"It's not like I've never had alcohol before." I huffed.

Both Jack and the Doctor stopped moving and turned to look at me like scolding parents.

"Really Jewels?"

"And when was this?"

I burst out laughing. Oh my god, they, they just, oh my god. They sound like my gay dads! Jack was the nicer parent who was like 'cool, now we can get drinks together' while the Doctor was more like 'She's only eighteen! This is unacceptable young lady! Go to your room!"

"Juliet, this is serious!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh relax Doctor, it was just half a can of beer I split with Carly one day. Nothing major."

"Carly!" Jack grinned. "Hows he doing? I haven't seen him in _ages._"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him since we left." I answered, feeling slightly down.

Jack placed a comforting hand on my shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll see him at your graduation."

I laughed lightly. "So I am graduating then?"

"Why wouldn't you? Of course you aren't graduating yet, you still have some adventures to go on first, but yeah, you will."

I shrugged, answering his first question. "I don't know, I mean, I did run off with the Doctor in the middle of the night to find out about this-" I signaled to my feet. "So I guess graduating hasn't really been on my mind lately. Are you going to be there?"

"As long as _he _remembers to pick me up on time." He jabbed his thumb at the doctor who was busying himself with the TARDIS doing who knows what.

So far, I liked Jack. He was nice, kind of like an older brother. Of course it had been surprising when he hugged me, but looking back, I wasn't even that panicked about it. His hugs just felt so, nice and familiar I guess.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Juliet, don't you think you should go change?"

"Why?" Jack argued. "I think Jewels looks sexy, don't you?"

"How Come you call me Jewels?" I asked, completely ignoring the fact he had called me sexy. Okay, maybe not _completely._

"Just a nick name."

"Juliet. Change. Now." The Doctor gritted out between clenched teeth.

I was surprised at the harshness and finality in his voice, but quickly scurried to change anyway. He was acting weird lately. I mean, he didn't say anything about college, he had his arm around my shoulders and he seemed a bit upset when Jack called me sexy.

Hold. The. Phone.

Is the Doctor Jealous?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah.

**Break Line**

**A/N I am soooo sorry it took me this long to update. I want to let you know that next time (hopefully) I'll be able to get my grammar checked by a friend of mine who actually knows how to ****_use it correctly_****. Anyway, shout out to two guests and WholockedAnglophile for your reviews. It means so much!**


	5. Petty Fights and Dictionaries

"Can we keep him? Just for a little while until he has to go home? Please, please, _please?_" I begged. Currently, I was using 'the Look'- as it had been dubbed by the Doctor- with my arms wrapped around Jack, trying to get him to stay for a while. Jack said one adventure wouldn't hurt, but the Doctor wasn't so sure.

Jack was laughing at me but smiling all the same. "Yeah, come on Doctor, I promise I'll be good! You can put me on a leash if you like."

The Doctor ignored us, still entering random coordinates on what I could only see as a computer.

I take it he's still a bit upset with what had happened earlier...

* * *

**_EARLIER_**

The Doctor raced down the halls, going to get Juliet and Jack so they could head out on another adventure. He decided that for now, Jack could come along. Of course, Jack was extremely important in the timeline, so he couldn't stay, but a trip or two never hurt anyone. (Usually not until the fifth did they start getting messy.)

Juliet was first on his list of sleepyheads to wake. He'd given them the standard eight hours of sleep. That was what humans needed, right?

His footsteps were rushed as he moved down the hall, excited for what he had planned that day. He always _loved _the look on his companions faces when they opened the door to the TARDIS, ending up somewhere new each time.

Finally, he made it to her bedroom door which had 'Juliet Valentine' written out in calligraphy. Even her _name _looked romantic and beautiful.

The door opened with ease. His eyes instantly traveled to the bed where he knew Juliet would be.

He just hadn't expected that Jack was going to be there as well.

The Doctor felt his blood boil. _Why _was that old perv in her bed? And yes, there was no denying it, because Jack was just as much his friend as he was a flirt and a pervert.

"JACK!" The Doctor roared.

Jack bolted upright in bed. Juliet, whose head had been on his arm, flopped back into the pillows mumbling incoherent thoughts, though the tone of her voice told both men that she was upset. A moment later, she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oi, look what you've done! You've rudely awoken the lady."

Juliet blinked. "Jack, why are you in my bed?"

"Got cold." The Captain shrugged. The Doctor swore his eye twitched. Seeing as the TARDIS was TELEPATHIC and had its own AC and HEATING system, the temperature should have been set just PERFECTLY for him.

"J-Jack." Juliet stuttered.

Jack hummed in acknowledgement as he began to pull the blankets off himself, which Juliet quickly pulled back on.

"Are, are you _naked?" _At this point, she was blushing a bright red, noting that there was really nothing between them besides a slight dip in the sheets.

"Jewels, I can guarantee to you that if I'm in bed, I'm going to be naked." He winked.

That was the last straw.

"Juliet, cover your eyes. Jack, GET OUT!" The Doctor sighed, exasperated, pointing to the door. Juliet squeaked as the blankets were all but torn off the bed and buried her face into her pillow, thoroughly embarrassed.

_"What a great start," _she moaned mentally.

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

"Fine, he can stay, but he stays in his **own **room and you stay in yours, got it?"

"Yes!" I squealed, ran forward, placed my hands on the Doctors shoulders and reached on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Jack laughed at us, excusing himself to go and get dressed since he was only in a bathrobe. I excused myself right after so I could change as well.

The TARDIS had decided she wanted to play dress-up with me today as she had an outfit all set up and ready for me.

The main part of the outfit was a dress with a purple and pink galaxy on the print. I wore a white leather belt around my waist and a black leather jacket. My legs were covered by black tights and my feet by a pair of white Dr. Martens. For jewelry, I wore a pair of purple hoop earrings and a silver star necklace. I completed the look by straightening my hair and applying a light pink eye shadow with a bit of mascara and eye liner. All in all, I thought it looked pretty good.

Jack still wasn't back when I returned to the console room but the Doctor was and he was under the console messing with the TARDIS again. I walked down the stairs and cleared my throat until I got his attention.

"So Doctor, how do I look?"

He smiled at me. "Turn around so I can see." I did a slow 360 and stopped once I faced him again. He frowned.

"No no, keep turning." I frowned, but did as I was asked. When I was going to stop again, he interrupted me.

"Keep going."

Another turn.

"Come on, another."

Another turn.

"Don't stop now! Turn again!"

The world started blurring together as I turned again.

"Don't stop now! Spin faster."

He had me turning until I was spinning so fast I could hardly focus on anything except the brown blur of the Doctor every time my line of vision passed him. Finally, I couldn't stand any longer and began to stumble, straight into the Doctor's arms.

"It's a twirly dress!" He exclaimed with glee. "I love a good twirly dress. Twirly dresses are cool."

"And you couldn't have mentioned that before making me spin?" I moaned still dizzy.

"Well, I had to make sure it was the right amount of twirly!"

"Is it?"

"Yup!"

The Doctor continued to hold me for another solid two minutes or so until I could stand on my own. Once I could, I was able to get a good look around this part of the TARDIS. Piles of different machine parts covered the floor, and between those were various scattered tools. I frowned.

"Doctor, when's the last time you cleaned up down here?"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Cleaned up? Now why on Earth would I do that?"

"I don't know. If I spilled coffee all over your shirt and bow tie, would you want to change?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then how do you think the TARDIS feels with you throwing junk all over the place!"

The ship vibrated in agreement.

"It's not messy!" He defended. "Everything is exactly where I need it to be."

I snorted. "Please, if I looked up TARDIS in the dictionary all it would say is 'The Doctor's mess!' She deserves better then this!"

"HA! Like the TARDIS would be in one of your stupid Earth dictionaries."

"Then let's find out!" I huffed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both took off stomping down the hallway for the library. I knew that TARDIS wouldn't be in the dictionary, but some part of me was actually having fun bickering with the Doctor. Once we got into the library, I immediately rushed towards the Earth dictionaries and grabbed the first one that caught my interest.

"There. Read it and weep!" I shouted, slamming the book down on the table in front of him. He huffed, flipping the dictionary open to the T section.

_Pg.2165_

_..._

_..._

_TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The TARDIS is a spaceship originating from _**_Gallifrey _**_and piloted by the_**_Time Lords _**_that can navigate through both time and space using the _**_Time Vortex._**_There is thought to be only one TARDIS left in existence piloted by _**_The Doctor._**

Our faces paled.

I wanted to ask him about the Gallifrey and Time Lord stuff, but now didn't seem like the moment.

"D-Doctor? I thought you said the TARDIS wasn't supposed to be in one of my stupid Earth dictionaries."

"It's not." He answered, flipping to the front page of the book. He checked the publication date and company quickly, then closed the book and tucked it under his arm as he ran back to the console, me right on his trail.

Jack entered the room at almost the same time we did. As soon as we got there, the Doctor began running around, flipping switches and pulling levers and pushing buttons and so on.

"So, where are we going now Doctor?" Jack asked.

The Doctor held up the book with a smirk. "Earth, 2020, New York City. Here we go!"

He yanked down on the last lever sending us off through time and space.

* * *

"Okay, so where are we?"

The Doctor poked his head outside, looked around for a moment. He then popped back in a second later and smiled.

"Excellent. We're in the basement of the publishing company. Right up above us people are working hard to create and give meaning to words in the English language, one of the most powerful things in the universe.

"English?" Jack smirked. The Doctor glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"No. Words."

Following the Doctor, Jack and I exited the TARDIS into the basement of the building. It was dark with only a few dim lightbulbs for guidance. Shelves and shelves of storage lined the walls, creating a sort of maze. Bins cluttered each of those shelfs, chock full of papers.

"Hmm, let's have a look." The Doctor muttered. He headed over to one of the bins and pulled it open, ruffling through the papers. Jack and I headed over to other bins to take a look.

I pulled out a particularly full manila folder from one of the boxes and opened it to take a look.

Words I had never seen before were printed all over the pages along with there definitions.

_Parophy: A state of mind in which a person believes to hear music in the background of a silent room. _

_The parophy of Timothy played 1960's music. _

"Okay, that's weird and semi-lame. I can see why that wasn't added." I muttered.

Other words with other meanings were listened among the papers. She soon discovered that it was like this for every page in the file.

I met up with the Doctor and Jack back at the TARDIS five minutes later, each of us holding a file we had taken from one of the shelves.

"Well." Jack piped up. "I found files containing words that used to be in the dictionary but no longer are such as _frigorific_meaning _causing or producing cold. _Weird."

"Right. I found words that were created but never put into the dictionary. Those were weird. How about you, Doctor?"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention to us though, rather still staring at the file in his hands. I walked over and waved my hand between his eyes and the paper. He blinked, looking up.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, how about you Doctor? What did you find?"

The look in his eyes considerably darkened. "I found words that shouldn't be known to humanity for thousands of years- or at all, actually.."

"Like..." I prodded.

As if he was being hypnotized or something, the look on the Doctor's face was cleared away and was replaced with his usual boyish grin. He winked at me.

"Sorry Juliet. You're still a part of Humanity and the 21st century. You aren't allowed to know these words."

"Right, but I'm allowed to time travel and meet lifeforms that the human race _still_doesn't know exist?"

"Yup!" He replied cheerily, popping the P. "Come on then, let's go figure out why these words are here."

* * *

"The Doctor was acting weird earlier, don't you think?" I whispered to Jack. I walked next to him while the Doctor led us through the maze of word shelves to the elevator. I was pretty sure we were lost.

"Nah, the Doctor's always weird, Jules, maybe even bipolar."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry about it." Jack insisted. "If it was something important or something that you needed to know, then he would tell you."

"Hurry up!" The Doctor called over his shoulder. "I think I found it!"

We rushed onward to the Doctor who was standing in front of an elevator door.

"Oh, oh! Can I press the button?!" I asked childishly. The Doctor smiled.

"You could-"

"Yes!"

"If the elevator was working."

"Huh?"

"It's off, Juliet. It hasn't been on for years. Nobody's been down here for a very long time."

Jack was walking towards us with a hand brushing against the metal shelves. When he pulled his hand up, it was clean.

"Look, someone had to have been down here recently; there isn't any dust."

I was confused. "Is there another entrance, then?"

"If there is, I haven't seen it." The Doctor answered, sonicing the control panel. Jack and I waited off to the side as he did so.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. The light above the elevator lit up to tell us it was there, and the doors opened.

"Come on!"

The Doctor all but sprinted inside the elevator with Jack on his heels while I stared stupidly at it in awe. I'd never seen the sonic screwdriver do something like _that _before.

"You're a freaking repair man."

Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me over. "Come on, Jules. You wanted to press the button, right?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, rushing in. I turned to the panel so I could choose a button but I was deeply disappointed.

There was only one button, the button for the floor that we were on.

"Umm, Doctor, this elevator doesn't go anywhere."

He scoffed. "Of course it does, they wouldn't have put an elevator here if it didn't."

"Could just be a disguise." Jack suggested.

"True." Jack brightened. "But it's not." I giggled as Jack visibly deflated and the Doctor tampered with his screwdriver.

"Juliet, come 'ere."

Obeying, I silently made my way over to the Doctor. Once I was by his side, he grinned.

"Wanna press the button?" He asked, holding out the sonic. My face lit up like a kid on Christmas (I might as well have been. For all I knew it _was _Christmas.) and he laughed as I eagerly took the sonic from him.

"What button do I press?"

"This one." I blushed as he placed his hand over mine from his position behind me and pressed down, making us push it together. The elevator groaned as it began to move up.

Jack cleared his throat. "Right, well, this is cute and all, but we're on a mission, remember?"

The Doctor glared at Jack while I instantly stepped away from him, blushing madly.

"Er, right. So Doctor, what floor are we going to?" I asked as we kept going up.

He smirked. "This one."

The elevator doors opened again letting us get off safely.

"Don't go anywhere." The Doctor joked, leading us once again through the floor.

This floor seemed to be where all the plumbing was. It was dark and musty with a cement floor and dark blue walls. Piped and thermometers covered the ceiling and more then once we had to duck as we navigated our way through.

The Doctor took in everything, reading anything with collectable data on it.

"Jack, what are we looking for?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

"Found it!" Jack and I exchanged looks and once again rushed to the Doctor's side. He had two hands grasping the top of a metal plate in the wall that he tried to pull out with one foot propped firmly against it and the other being used to control the weight he put into pulling the tile. Jack rushed over to help him and together, they were able to pull out the tile.

Inside the wall was a bunch of different wires all connected to a small computer monitor, so small that it could hardly be called a monitor. It was about the size of an iPhone.

Wielding his trusty screwdriver, the Doctor began sonicing the monitor.

"I'm lost, what are you looking for?"

The Doctor sighed overdramatically. "Right, so this room controls the temperature of the building. Right now, the air condition is being used to keep the floors cool. But_ how many_floors is it cooling? That's what I'm finding out. The TARDIS landed in the basement, and this, so you understand, is the AC room. That means that, most likely, the floors from here upward are being air conditioned. If we add the floors we already know to how many floors are being cooled, we can find out how many floors there are and how big this building actually is."

"Ookkkaaaayyyyy-" I drawled out, only slightly understanding what he was saying. This seemed to satisfy him enough as he returned to what he was doing with Jack watching intensely. I sighed, plopping myself down on the floor knowing that I wouldn't get dirty from it.

"I'm bored."

"Hush." The Doctor commanded.

"But Doc-"

"Uh-uh."

"I-"

"Nope."

"Can't I-"

"Zip it? Yes. Just give us a minute, alright?"

I huffed, shifting so I was know lying completely on my back. With nothing better to do, I began to sing. Surprisingly, the Doctor didn't try to stop me.

_The broken clock is a comfort,_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow _

_From stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting _

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, _

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart,_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain, _

_There is healing_

_In your name _

_I find meaning._

Jack let out a low whistle, effectively shutting me up.

"Damn. Doctor, this might be a bit more of a problem then we thought."

"Right." He seemed distracted.

"What? What is it?"

"If it's really this large, then what are we supposed to do?"

"Stupid human, right here. Explain?"

"I don't know. We don't even know what it is yet."

"So I'm not the only one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jules, the building has 60 floors, 62 if you include the two we've already been on. Not to mention that this thing is on full blast, so whatever is up there really likes the cold."

Right. Too bad I didn't.

"Okay, any guess as to what's up there?"

"Yeah. Seven-hundred twenty-four." The Doctor replied, fiddling with the system. He growled in frustration and began to pace around the room.

"I need to get an outside view of this place, but I can't hack the security system on this_stupid _machine. Alright. Juliet, Jack, we're going up another floor."

Jack frowned. "Doctor, are you sure it's safe?"

"No, when am I ever?! We're wasting time; let's go!"

The Doctor began running down the halls, but not before he grabbed my hand as to drag me along with him. I let out a laugh, already feeling the adrenaline kicking in.

When we reached the elevator, the Doctor let me use use the sonic again to get us up to the next floor, this time on my own. I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Before, warmth had spread through my body with his cool, rough hand placed over mine, almost enveloping it completely and-

Bad thing. This was a bad thing, yet I also couldn't help but feel proud of myself since I got to use the Doctor's beloved sonic screwdriver all by myself!

* * *

The elevator let out a _ding _to inform us that we had reached the next level of the building.

This floor looked like the stereotypical office workplace. White walls, gray carpeting row after row of cubicles with the standard desk and desktop computer, and it was completely abandoned.

"Yes! This is exactly what I needed!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing over to the nearest computer. He plopped down in the spiny chair, allowed himself to spin around in it a couple times and then booted up the computer.

"Jack, you go to another computer and see what you can find out about the 'publishers.' Juliet, you, erm, I don't know, sing something. Nothing too rash though, just something soothing. It relaxes me."

"Umm... Okay?" I replied confused, Jack already making his way to another computer. (The one beside the Doctor of course)

I racked my brain for songs to sing until I found one that the Doctor would hopefully find relaxing so he could 'work'.

_There was a man back in '95_

_Whose heart ran out of summers_

_But before he died, I asked him_

_Wait, what's the sense in life_

_Come over me, Come over me_

_He said,_

_Son why you got to sing that tune_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon_

_Let an angel swing and make you swoon_

_Then you will see... You will see_

_Then he said,_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

_Picked up my kid from school today_

_Did you learn anything cause in the world today_

_You can't live in a castle far away_

_Now talk to me, come talk to me_

_He said,_

_Dad I'm big but we're smaller than small_

_In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all_

_Still every mother's child sings a lonely song_

_So play with me, come play with me_

_And Hey Dad_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

_I said,_

_Son for all I've told you_

_When you get right down to the_

_Reason for the world..._

_Who am I?_

_There are secrets that we still have left to find_

_There have been mysteries from the beginning of time_

_There are answers we're not wise enough to see_

_He said... You looking for a clue I Love You free..._

_The batter swings and the summer flies_

_As I look into my angel's eyes_

_A song plays on while the moon is high over me_

_Something comes over me_

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small_

_If you think about it man you know we got it all_

_Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball_

_And I love you free_

_I love you freely_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

"Got it!" The Doctor called once I finished. The timing was so perfect that it made me wonder if he had been waiting for me to finish the song before speaking up. Either way, Jack and I hurried over.

"Oh. Ooohhhhhh. That's not good." The Doctor whispered.

I mutely nodded.

On the monitor, we were staring at a picture of a tall white building in the center of a city with a gigantic satellite dish on the top. Guards stood outside, completely surrounding the perimeter with heavily loaded guns.

The image was blurry, but I could just make out the giant fuzzy letters over the door.

C.A.R.P INTERNATIONAL

_International. _

Whatever was going on here wasn't just trained on New York.

It was trained on the whole world.


End file.
